Consejos para Alice
by FS -Twilight
Summary: Uno dice ‘que hice para merecer esto’ y la verdad a veces uno no hace nada.La vida no siempre es justa.Solo hay que saberlo enfrentarlos, se que lo que te esta sucediendo Alice es difícil, pero nos tienes a nosotras,pase lo que pase. One Shot Por ahora


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Consejos para Alice…**

.

.

_Sólo tu puedes escucharme  
dime si todo estará bien  
hoy necesito estar contigo  
tu siempre puedes comprender  
no olvido aquellos tiempos  
cuando sin que yo hablara  
sabias que..algo pasaba en mi cabeza  
y no me dejaba estar bien_

.

.

.

"Bell's, ¿Por qué me engaño Brad?"-Me pregunto Alice llorando, me partía el alma.

Éramos amigas desde que yo me puse a salir con su hermano, Edward. De eso ya pasaron 5 años. Alice era más chica que yo pero no entendemos demasiado bien, para mi ella era como mi hermana.

Junto con Rose somos las amigas inseparables, aunque las tres teníamos novios siempre nos hacíamos tiempo para nosotras. Juntas pasamos los mejores y peores momentos.

Rose salía con Emmett, el hermano de mi novio que por obvia razones también es hermano de Alice.

Ella hace un años que salía con un chico llamado Brad, a nosotras y a los chicos incluyendo a Jasper el hermano de Rose, no nos gustaba pero cuando le comentamos nuestra opinión, ella se enojo mucho, entonces decidimos desistir de nuestras idea.

Lamentablemente no nos equivocamos, Brad había engañado a Alice, con una amiga del colegio de ella, el muy descarado le dijo que había sido culpa suya por no darle lo que el quería.

Tenia ganas de ir corriendo y decirle a los chicos para que lo maten por hacerla sufrir, pero en este momento ella me necesitaba y no la iba a dejar sola.

"Allí, ya no llores mas si"-le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda.

"Ess, quue no no puedo no llorar"- Me mientras lloraba sin parar.

"Alice por favor, no llores mas".

.

.

_Todo sabes que cambió  
aqui seguimos siendo dos  
sabes muy bien así es mi corazón  
amiga siento tu dolor._

.

"Bella, no puedo no llorar, me duele acá y me esta matando"-Dijo mientras apuntaba donde estaba su corazón.

"Alice, se como te sentir pero…"-Ella me interrumpió

"Vos no sabes anda Bella, mi hermano nunca te hizo nada, como vas a saber lo que s e siente ¿Cómo?"-Me lastimaba mucho verla así-"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué Bella?"

"No te puedo dar explicaciones, por que realmente te estaría mintiendo, pero alice la vida a veces es como una montaña rusa, hay días en los que te encuentras arriba, que todo es hermoso y nada te puede pasar…

Hay momentos donde todo se ve parejo, tu vida es monótona pero te sentís bien…

Pero están esos momentos que son los peores, en donde piensas que todo va cuesta abajo…

A veces, uno dice 'que hice para merecer esto' y la verdad a veces uno no hace nada. La vida no siempre es justa. Solo hay que saberlo enfrentarlos, se que lo que te esta sucediendo Alice es difícil, pero nos tenes a nosotras, pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar, por algo somos tus amigas ¿no?" "- Ella me abraso fuertemente, yo le respondí el abraso.

"Gracias Bell's, gracias por aconsejarme y por escucharme, sos una gran hermana amiga"

"Estoy siempre Alice, SIEMPRE, amiga"

Nos abrasamos, y luego a ella se le ocurrió jugara la Barbie Bella para que no le agarre una depresión. Dios! Por que soy tan buena amiga…

"Mi hermano se gano una gran mujer"-Dijo mientras iba probando que tipo de peinado me quedaba mejor.

"Si Alice, me gane a una gran mujer"-Respondió Edward.

.

.

_Caminando junto a ti no existe nada alrededor  
siempre tendremos las palabras para entendernos las dos  
cuando la tristeza llegue  
sabremos bien dejarla atrás  
una siempre sale culpable..  
todo lo malo cambiará  
hay que sonreir despues de verte triste a ti  
sabes bien, la vida suele ser así  
tu junto a mi estaremos aqui..  
amiga siento tu dolor_

.

"¿PERDON?,, ¿vos estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?"- le dijo Alice a el mientras ponía los brazos en forma de jarra.

"No, nunca"-Dijo mientras rodeaba los ojos-"¿Amor, ven conmigo, me tenes abandonado?"

"Bueno ahora…"-Alice me interrumpió.

"Ahora no te la voy a devolver nada, por e escuchar mi conversación"-dijo tratando de empujar a Edward aunque no lo logro- "Salí, ya de acá Edward"

"No quiero"-Dijo el, mientras se encaminaba hacia mi dejando a su hermana atrás.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, mas vale que saques tu trasero de acá, por que si no las consecuencias las va a sufrir tu queridísima novia"-Dijo mirándome fijamente a mi.

"Amor"-Dije dándole una sonrisa-"¿O te vas ya o te hecho yo?"

"Pero Bella"-Dijo protestando.

"Bella, nada… te vas…"-Dije apuntando la puerta.

_._

_._

_Ya lo sabes bien, si algo sucede estarás bien  
mas de lo que pienses estaré contigo  
cuando haya que despertar en esta dura realidad solo toma mi mano...  
volveremos a empezar  
volveremos a empezar...  
tu lo sabes bien..sucederá..!_

.

"Bella"-Siguió protestando.

"Si yo llego a sufrir por tu culpa, yo te mato con mis propias manitos"-Le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

"Lo voy a tener en cuenta Bella"-Dijo mientras me daba una beso.

"Si sii amor, ahora ándate"-le dije mientras lo empujaba.

"Así se hacer hermanita, las mujeres deben dominar a los hombres"-Dijo Alice mientras me daba un fuerte abraso y las dos rompíamos a reír.

___volveremos a empezar...  
tu lo sabes bien..sucederá..!_

.

.

* * *

Esta es una historia que se me acaba de ocurrir, espero que les guste =), Gracias chicas, si les gusta mucho capaz que la sigo , **ustedes deciden!**

FS-Twilight


End file.
